bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Complete Hollowfication
| signature = }} Complete Hollowfication (完全虚化, Kanzen Horōka; Japanese for "Perfect Hollowfication") is the final stage of in which a manages to perfect their powers. When those opposite sides of the soul that remain constantly at odd with one another are able to find balance, the two aspects flow into one another and become a single entity, turning the very power of Hollowfication into a power belonging entirely to its master; no different than the of a that has mastered their . Overview Bleach manga; Chapter 676, page 6-7}} Hybrids such as exist in an unbalanced state of existence. Even though they have avoided the dangers of , they still remain an entity composed of two uncooperative aspects; their self and their self. In order for them to draw upon the power from one source, it often means limiting or outright ignoring the use of the other. Because the two forces are at odds, it stands to reason that they cannot cooperate for an extended period of time, before excessively straining the Visored's stamina and energy reserves. Hence, a standard Visored is almost always confined within a time limit in which they can wield their Hollowfication in the form of donning a mask, before the power dissipates.Bleach manga; Chapter 231, page 10 This is shown especially among the former Captains and Lieutenants of the , who were only able to access their Hollow masks for a strict number of seconds at a time while only accessing their . The strain of attempting use of the mask while in is so much harsher that most Visoreds avoid combining them together in combat, opting to unleash their Bankai without wearing their masks.Bleach manga; Chapter 377, pages 4-5''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 561, pages 9-10 Similarly, some Visoreds only wear their masks while using Shikai and sticking to that method, but even then, the time limit is still only a couple of minutes at most.Bleach manga; Chapter 367, page 13 These limitations of Hollowfication only exists as long as the Shinigami and Hollow aspects of the individual's soul remains in conflict. When the two sides of the soul manage to find balance, the two flow into one another and become a complete entity, which leads to the completed form of Hollowfication. This is shown prominently in , who displayed a perfected Hollowfication that was produced with the help of and the .Bleach manga; Chapter 383, page 17 Tōsen considered it narrow-minded to say that moving further away from Shinigami and closer to a Hollow was corruption, calling that sort of argument "two-dimensional thinking that separates Shinigami and Hollows into good and evil". As such, what can be ascertained from Tōsen's words is that he desired himself to abandon the realm of Shinigami and become a Hollow itself.Bleach manga; Chapter 384, page 11 However, it is also possible to say that this desire to transform into a Hollow was born from an unbridled hatred of Shinigami themselves.Bleach manga; Chapter 384, page 19 Whatever the case, Tōsen was a unique being that completely accepted the role of a Shinigami and the power of a Hollow, all for the sake of exacting his vengeance. This single-minded drive that transcended his understanding of Shinigami and Hollows is what allowed Tōsen to achieve a perfected Hollowfication. Similarly, eventually managed to tread onto this domain after reforging , claiming that his side and his inner finally found balance within him. Of course, by his own claim, he is still far from mastering this power, requiring that he be pushed into his Hollowfication by an external opposing power, like the Quincy that was protruding from during their fight.Bleach manga; Chapter 676, page 6-7 In a complete Hollowfication state, the Visored generally manifests more than just a standard mask. In Tōsen's case, his entire upper body had adopted a variety of accessories in addition to the mask, coating his entire torso. Ichigo, on the other hand, who is still far from mastering his completed Hollowfication form, manifests only a horn on the upper left side of his forehead associated with his inner Hollow, along with black marks running down the same side of his face. Those with a perfected Hollowfication often display skills that normal Visoreds are incapable of producing, such as .Bleach manga; Chapter 351, page 10 Perhaps the most significant aspect of a complete Hollowfication is that the time limit seen in a normal Visored's use of their mask disappears, allowing perfected Hollowfication users to utilize their masks for long periods of time, if not indefinitely; the state itself becoming second nature to them. Visored Resurrección By reaching the final complete stage of Hollowfication, it becomes possible for a Visored to evolve their into a . According to a discussion between and , an Arrancar's Zanpakutō operates by sealing the majority of their Hollow powers within the form of a sword, and like a Shinigami's Bankai, they can unleash that power in the form of a released state. It functions in almost the same way, even possessing the same properties, such as being unable to repair them once they are destroyed.Bleach manga; Chapter 552, pages 10-17 With the mastery over their Hollowfication, a Visored at this level is capable of infusing the majority of their Hollow power within their Zanpakutō, altering the inner spirit and losing the ability to conduct a Bankai, instead being able to release a Resurrección. In essence, one could say that their Bankai "evolves" into a Resurrección. Such was the case of Tōsen, who had abandoned his Bankai in favor of a power he believed was far greater, instead unleashing a Resurrección with a name related to the original name of his Zanpakutō.Bleach manga; Chapter 385, page 19 References Behind the Scenes